Garde à vue
by Anadyomede
Summary: OS. 'Drago ? S'il a fait exprès d'exploser l'appareil photo du moldu pour se retrouver devant Granger dans une salle d'interrogatoire ? Mais non, voyons. Il n'est pas si calculateur, tu le connais, c'est un honnête garçon.' HGDM


Hello !

Oui, oui, un nouvel OS, tout beau, tout frais, que je poste en quatrième vitesse avant de filer ! Parce que ça m'avait manqué et que les vacances, c'est pas très inspirant pour écrire. On a trop de temps, on sait plus quoi faire.

Mais, réveillée à l'aube parce qu'il fait trop chaud, j'ai repris ce petit OS commencé il y a quelques jours et paf ! terminé :D

C'est de l'humour du début à la fin, bien sûr.

Sinon, que dire ? L'été, c'est bien. Je passe mon temps au bord du lac à bronzer ou devant mon ordinateur en compagnie d'**Azalan** à qui je dédicace cet OS, parce que merci mille fois pour ton aide, et pour ton titre (si vous le trouvez moche, c'est sa faute) et tout, et tout. Parce que sans elle, je n'écrirai pas une ligne.

Alors j'espère que vous allez aimé !

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR !

**Titre :** Garde à vue

**Résumé :** 'Drago ? S'il a fait exprès d'exploser l'appareil photo du moldu pour se retrouver devant Granger dans une salle d'interrogatoire ? Mais non, voyons. Il n'est pas si calculateur, tu le connais, c'est un honnête garçon.'

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>POV Pansy :<strong>

« _Was haben Sie gemacht ! »_

Le touriste moldu s'évertue à gueuler sur nous depuis plus d'une demi-heure en pointant du doigt la boite noire que Drago a brisé en mille morceaux par terre.

Et en allemand, s'il vous plaît. Ce serait beaucoup moins drôle, sinon.

« Tu crois que quelqu'un nous arrête, si je le noie dans une bouche d'égout ? a murmuré Blaise.

– Je ne sais pas. Essaie ?

– Mmmm… »

Drago, lui, se contente de le fixer, bras croisés, outré qu'un moldu s'entête à lui adresser la parole.

Je crois que dans trois heures, on en sera toujours au même point. D'ailleurs, on commence à être encerclé de moldus.

Rien à dire, une merveilleuse journée en perspective. J'aurais mieux fait de glisser et de mourir par terre quand je me suis levée, ce matin. Moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était boire un café à Londres et fumer mes cigarettes en paix.

« Pansy, tu ne veux pas user de tes charmes pour qu'il la ferme ?

– Hé ! Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis jetée sur sa machine.

– Excusez-moi… »

Encore mieux : une moldue qui nous parle, à nous.

« Je crois qu'il voulait simplement vous prendre en photo. »

Blaise a pris un air profondément scandalisé :

« Ah non. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais reconnaître un appareil photo. Ce truc carré n'est…

– C'est un appareil numérique. »

Et à voir le regard qu'elle nous lance, elle nous prend pour des évadés d'asile psychiatrique.

« _Was haben Sie gemacht, was haben Sie gemacht, was…_

– _Silencio_ putain ! »

Trois minutes plus tard, on s'est tous les trois retrouvés dans le bureau des Aurors.

* * *

><p>Ils ont donc eu la gentillesse de nous expliquer par A et Z comment et pourquoi faire usage de magie devant non pas un mais au moins une dizaine de moldus était interdit et passible d'emprisonnement, sans parler de notre vulgarité, et des touristes en plus, et vous leur saccager leur machine à photo, non mais vous n'avez pas honte ?<p>

C'était très ennuyeux. Un pseudo-avocat ou quelque chose qui y ressemble est en train de nous débiter une vingtaine de lois à une vitesse fulgurante et il s'entête à croire qu'on en a quelque chose à foutre. Impressionnant.

« Excusez-moi ? »

Blaise a l'air encore plus emmerdé que moi. Et de mauvaise humeur, alors que Drago, au moins, a la présence d'esprit de se taire et de bouder dans son coin.

L'Auror, ou l'avocat, ou je ne sais trop qui nous a lancé un regard glacé :

« Oui ?

– Je peux avoir un café ? Vu qu'on a l'air d'être ici pour un bout de temps, ça m'empêchera de m'endormir. »

Le silence a dû durer un millième de seconde. Un millième de seconde où il a hésité à le tuer, je crois.

« S'il vous plaît ? » a rajouté Blaise en souriant.

L'homme est sorti en claquant très fort la porte.

Grand silence.

« T'es fier de toi ? »

C'est Drago qui a l'air prêt à jeter Blaise par la fenêtre, maintenant.

« Putain, tu pouvais pas la fermer et le laisser nous faire sa morale tranquillement ? Non, maintenant, on est coincé ici pour la journée, si ce n'est pour la nuit. J'ai autre chose à foutre, moi.

– Oh, ça va… Tu n'avais qu'à pas attaquer ce pauvre moldu.

– Comment voulais-tu que je sache ce que c'était ? Je vois un grand flash arriver sur nous, je me défends, merde. Et puis, il n'avait pas à nous prendre en photo.

– C'est la faute au moldu, maintenant ? »

Drago s'est tourné vers moi.

« Mais Pansy, mais dis quelque chose !

– J'ai envie de fumer. Tu crois qu'on peut fumer, ici ? »

Ça n'a pas tardé : il a aussitôt croisé les bras et s'est remis à bouder.

Parfait.

Quand j'y pense… Quatre jours pour les convaincre d'aller du côté des moldus pour rigoler un peu, et on se retrouve ici.

Cela dit, je pensais très sincèrement avoir touché le fond. Jusqu'à ce que Granger ouvre la porte.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Blaise :<strong>

Je vois d'ici Drago faire sa crise cardiaque au moment où cette stupide Gryffondor est entrée. Le côté positif est qu'au moins, dès à présent, il va pouvoir la tuer elle au lieu de m'engueuler, pauvre innocent que je suis – je voulais juste un café, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, quand même ? Et on nous envoie Granger pour le café ? Si j'avais su…

« Tiens, Zabini. »

Elle a renversé la moitié de la tasse sur la table, la garce. Quelques gouttes sont même tombées sur ma cravate.

« Granger, c'est trop d'honneur. Je n'ai jamais douté de mon importance, mais à ce point…

– Va te faire foutre. »

Pansy s'est penchée sur moi et a murmuré :

« Ce n'est pas interdit, ça, de nous insulter alors que nous sommes faibles et terrorisés ? »

Granger a vraiment sa tête des mauvais jours. Elle a lâché sur la table une pile de dossier qui a fait un bruit monstre, et en a tiré une feuille :

« Qui a jeté un sort sur le touriste allemand ? »

Drago est devenu blême lorsqu'on l'a pointé du doigt avec un sourire des plus candides.

« Lui, Madame, a ironisé Pansy.

– Évidement. »

Ce dernier l'a superbement ignoré.

« Malefoy, a commencé Granger. Tu es un imbécile. »

Puis elle nous a regardés :

« Vous deux, vous pouvez y aller.

– Oh, nous sommes libres ? Tu entends ça, Pansy ? Enfin, notre innocence explose au grand jour !

– J'en pleurerai de joie !

– Vous avez trois secondes pour disparaître de ma vue, a sifflé Granger, avant que je ne vous accuse de complicité. »

* * *

><p>« Tu crois qu'il nous pardonnera de l'avoir laissé là-bas ? »<p>

Après profonde réflexion, Pansy et moi avons décidé de nous poser dans un café pour attendre Drago – s'il sort vivant du Ministère. Sinon… On pourra aller ramasser ses affaires et ses dernières volontés.

« Va savoir. On devrait peut-être lui offrir quelque chose ?

– Un appareil photo ?

– C'est une idée. »

J'ai ricané et Pansy a déversé la moitié du sucrier dans son chocolat chaud.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Drago :<strong>

J'ai toujours su que Blaise et Pansy étaient des amis indignes. Des traîtres. Des salauds. Des idiots. Des bons à rien. Des…

« Malefoy, tu m'écoutes ?

– Mmm ?

– …

– Ah, oui. Désolé. Tu disais ? »

J'avais oublié à quel point Granger était drôle lorsqu'elle s'énervait. Elle gonfle les joues et se mord les lèvres, même ses cheveux semblent se dresser sur sa tête. Et elle devient très rouge, elle plisse les yeux comme si elle comptait jusqu'à dix.

Amusant, vraiment.

« Tu le fais exprès ?

– Granger, ne crie pas s'il te plaît. Ça me donne mal à la tête. »

Ma chaise et moi-même nous sommes écrasés contre le mur dans la seconde suivante.

Je vais la tuer.

« Mais t'es complètement folle, putain !

– Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Malefoy.

– Mais c'est une tentative de meurtre ! »

Cependant, comme je suis un homme très intelligent et qu'elle a ressorti sa baguette, j'ai préféré ramassé mon pauvre cadavre de chaise et retourner gentiment m'asseoir.

« Bien.

– Satisfaite ?

– Très.

– Je note quand même que tu m'as envoyé un sort dans la gueule et que j'ai manqué de mourir.

– Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

– Parfait. »

Et elle s'est remise à parler.

J'ai toujours su que les Gryffondors ne brillaient pas par leur intelligence, mais à ce point quand même ?

Ah, chère petite Granger. Toujours la même – c'est attirant. Elle a des belles lèvres. Une fossette au coin des joues. Et trouve encore le moyen de m'envoyer chier malgré la suprématie de mes répliques, je ne comprendrais jamais comment elle fait.

Je m'ennuie.

C'est marrant, depuis la fenêtre on voit le ciel.

Tiens, un nuage.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire, Blaise et Pansy ? S'ils sont rentrés, je crois que Granger pourra très vite les retrouver dans un bain de sang et…

« Putain, Malefoy, tu es sourd ? »

Et elle recommence avec ses questions stupides.

« Non mais je suis occupé. Au fait, ça veut dire quoi ce que le moldu hurlait en allemand ? Tu parles allemand, toi ? Il y a vraiment des gens qui parlent allemand ? C'est drôle, comme son. »

Cette fois, quand elle a envoyé valser ma chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce, je n'étais plus dessus.

Elle m'a fusillé du regard.

« Je ne te savais pas si violente, Granger. J'ai l'adresse d'un très bon Médicomage si jamais tu as besoin de calmants.

– Le même qui t'as refait le nez, Malefoy ? »

Je me suis figé. L'ai dévisagée. Elle, elle a blêmi, un tout petit peu, et puis elle a rougi.

« Oh, Granger… Il fallait le dire avant que tu étais folle de moi…

– Arrête immédiatement de sourire comme ça.

– Comme ça comment ?

– Je t'interdis de faire un pas de plus en ma direction !

– Sinon quoi ? »

J'ai contourné la table et elle s'est levée. Je suis à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

« Tu vas me punir et m'envoyer à Azkaban ?

– Va te faire foutre.

– Seulement si tu viens avec moi, Granger. »

Et, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi – mais ce n'est pas moi, un Malefoy ne fait pas ça, je le jure sur tous mes ancêtres – la seconde suivante, elle était plaquée contre le mur. Et moi avec.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Blaise :<strong>

Pansy s'est étirée comme un chat et a lancé un nouveau regard désespéré sur sa montre :

« Je m'ennuie.

– Moi aussi.

– Tu crois qu'ils font quoi ? Ça fait au moins trois heures qu'il est tout seul avec Granger, ils s'envoient en l'air ou bien ?

– Bah… peut-être qu'elle a fini par le menotter et le mettre à genoux ?

– Et nous alors ?

– Quoi, toi aussi tu veux sauter Granger ?

– Zabini.

– Hum ?

– Je préférerai me pendre.

– Je suis sûr que Théo sera enchanté d'apprendre que sa fiancée lui est fidèle. »

Elle a soupiré et allumé une cigarette.

« Tu crois qu'il a fait exprès ?

– Qui, Drago ? S'il a fait exprès d'exploser l'appareil photo du moldu pour se retrouver devant Granger dans une salle d'interrogatoire ? Mais non, voyons. Il n'est pas si calculateur, tu le connais, c'est un honnête garçon. Il a juste envie de se la faire depuis trois ans, mais je suis sûr qu'il trouvera un moyen beaucoup plus romantique pour se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec elle. »

* * *

><p><strong>POV Drago :<strong>

« C'est marrant, Granger, j'ai toujours cru que tu étais une petite frigide.

– Malefoy… Je vais te tuer. »

J'ai fais sauté les boutons de sa chemise et dégrafé son soutien-gorge. Elle halète. M'enlace plus fort, cherche mes lèvres.

« Je te jure que je vais te tuer. »

C'est qu'elle embrasse très bien, la petite Gryffondor.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Pansy :<strong>

En fait, cela fait exactement deux heures et trente-six minutes.

J'ai commandé un verre de vin, cette fois. Et un panini tomate-mozarella avant de mourir de faim.

« On fait un jeu ? a proposé Blaise qui déchicte méthodiquement sa serviette depuis un quart d'heure.

– Quel jeu ?

– Le premier qui attaque la serveuse moldues et se tape l'Auror venu l'engueuler a gagné.

– Même si c'est un homme qui vient t'arrêter ?

– ….

– …

– Bon, on joue ?

– Non. »

* * *

><p><strong>POV Drago :<strong>

Finalement, je devrais peut-être offrir _einen neuen Fotoapparat_ au moldu pour le remercier.

« Tu n'es qu'un petit con, Malefoy. », a-t-elle dit encore en se rhabillant.

Mais elle sourit.

J'ai ouvert la porte et je l'ai regardée, encore, parce qu'elle est jolie et que j'ai toujours envie de l'embrasser. Alors je suis revenu vers elle et je me suis penché jusqu'à frôler de mes lèvres son oreille :

« Toi aussi. Et on remet ça quand tu veux, Granger. »

Son sourire s'est accentué.

« Tu comptes attaquer qui, cette fois ?

– Je ne sais pas… Un touriste espagnol pour diversifier un peu, peut-être ? »

* * *

><p>Aloooors ?<p>

Oui, je sais, les **reviews** se font de plus en plus rare. Et pourtant, c'est quand même ce qui motive les auteurs à continuer ! Donc je vous laisse à vos reviews et j'espère à très vite !

Bisous

Ana'


End file.
